


Popcorn Fright

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/M, Popcorn, Scared Kara Danvers, Young Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: Kara and Alex have a movie night and decide to make popcorn. Kara is frightened and Alex has to calm her down.From when Alex says Kara was scared of the popcorn machine.
Kudos: 6





	Popcorn Fright

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story brightens you day/night.

Kara POV

Alex and I were sitting in our small house in Midvale pondering what we should do. We originally planned to go to the beach, but it had been raining all day. I began to think about Alex and how in the six months I’ve been on Earth she has considered me as a sister. Then, I remembered how Alex loves to watch movies and a suggestion popped into my head.

“Why don’t we have a movie marathon?” I asked her.

“Ok, but we’ll need popcorn,” Alex replied.

“What’s popcorn?” I questioned.

“You’ll see.” Smirking, my sister grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where a strange machine sat. It had a contraption that looked like two bowls on top of each other hanging from the roof.

“This is a bag of kernels,” she explained while holding a sack full of small circular objects. “We pour them into here.” Alex pointed to one of the bowls and poured the kernels in.

“What are the kernels made from?”

“They are the seeds from corn,” Alex paused. “Next we put some butter above the kernels to give them a bit of flavour before turning the popcorn maker on.” She pressed a button on the front of the machine and it began to buzz softly. When all of a sudden... 

BANG! 

I shrieked and ducked under the table.

BANG! BANG! 

The noise filled my ears, as I curled into a ball.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

I covered my ears shivering in fright.

BANG! BANG!

Alex crawled under the table with me.

BANG!

She began to rub my back while assuring me that everything was fine.

“What is that noise?” I cried.

“That’s just the kernels popping. It’s supposed to happen. Concentrate on my voice and control your hearing.” 

“O-ok,” I strained my ears trying to focus on just Alex’s voice, and noticed that the popping wasn’t actually that loud.

“Come out now,” she spoke softly. I got out from under the table and was greeted with the site of many poofy white balls and started jumping in glee. Alex sprinkled a powdery substance called popcorn seasoning on our popcorn that she had placed in bowls. 

After gobbling my popcorn down in the first five minutes, I noticed Alex had still not finished hers. Slightly reaching over I began to inch towards her bowl, and hoped the couch wouldn’t creak too much as I moved. However, before I could grab some she pulled the popcorn away and ruffled my hair. I looked at her and gave the puppy pout with big droopy eyes but she just chucked.

“You’ve had enough for one day,” Alex said. She moved and wrapped her arms around me for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this story and feel free to give me any suggestions for others.


End file.
